Unsure
by OTDSDMC123
Summary: Shizuo's Scared And Everyone Becomes Unsure Of Izaya. Rated M For Later Chapters; More Views On My Shizaya Stories Than Anything Else :3
1. The Scare

Shizaya

Preface.

Shizuo stood, hovering over Izaya. 'Have I finally killed him?' Scared, Shizuo knelt beside Izaya and felt around for a pulse. None. That meant that Izaya was finally dead. And Shizuo killed him. With a freaking trash can, of all things.

Shizuo felt happy, ecstatic even. But he also felt scared, and-unexpectedly- sad. He was happy that the bastard known as Izaya was dead, but was scared of what would happen now. Cops and more than likely jail. He was also scared for the people around himself. This just proved that he could kill. And now he had.

But the sadness surprised him. He had never liked the stupid flea, in any way shape or form, so why was he so sad?

When the body moaned Shizuo almost pissed himself, thinking that it was a ghost or something taking over the body or Izaya turned into a zombie. (yes he's very superstitious. Hell, his best friend has no head.) When Izaya opened his eyes Shizuo didn't know what to think, and as Izaya sat up Shizuo stood and backed away. He tried to leave, but his body wouldn't move. Something was wrong with the flea.

At first Shizuo really thought something supernatural was going on, then he looked into the informants eyes. Something was seriously off.

Hate.

No hate. No curiosity. Nothing. Not even annoyance. What happened to him?

"Who are you and what do you want? Stop fucking staring at me."


	2. Rude Izaya

A Random Thing Made Right After The Preface; Reviews?

* * *

"Who are you and what do you want? Stop fucking staring at me."

Shizuo couldn't move. How many times has this bastard fucked with his life? How many times has this stupid flea tried to fucking kill him? And he asks who he his?

Then he got worried. Did he lose his memory? Will he get it back? Does he want him to? What should he do? Just then he got a text from Celty, telling him that he missed their meeting. He textd back saying that Izaya was in Ikebukuro again and that he hurt him so he was bringing him to Shinra and to meet him there.

With a sigh Shizuo walked over to Izaya, who just tried to get away, and threw him over his shoulder.

"What the fuck?! Let go of me you stupid bitch!"

"What's your name? Where do you live? What do you do for a living? How long have you known me?" Shizuo really wanted to see if he didn't have his memory or if he was just fucking with the bodyguard.

"I don't know or care! Not let me fucking go!"

As Izaya continued to struggle Shizuo just kept walking to Shinra's. The whole time people kept looking at them and it was pissing Shizuo off. He squeezed Izaya's waist to shut him up, but only succeded in making him louder. When they got to Shinra's Celty was standing by the door waiting for them.

Celty typed out something then showed Shizuo. 'He looks fine.'

Shizuo sighed after reading the screen. "Try and talk to him and you'll understand." Shizuo put Izaya down but put his arms around him to keep him in place. "This pretty lady's gonna talk to you and you're not gonna be an ass."

Izaya just rolled his eyes then winced when Shizuo squeezed him again. "Fuck! Stop doing that! You're gonna break me!"

Celty didn't say anything for a minute, just watching them. 'Hello Izaya, do you have a job for me yet? I've been bored just sitting at home all day.'

Shizuo read the screen with Izaya, knowing that she was lying and was just doing a job for the stupid flea.

"The fuck? Why don't you talk? And what the fuck? What job? I Don't even know you, you stupid skank."

Shizuo winced, almost letting go of Izaya, when Celty hit Izaya. Hard. Then she sighed and waved them in. Shizuo picked up a stuned Izaya and walked in Shinra's place a step behind Celty.

"Celty darling! Welcom- Oh, Hello Shizuo. Izaya. What brings you two here? Another fight?" Shinra practically shouted as he walked to meet them in the doorway.

"Stop talking. You're givving me a freaking headache. And set me down!" When he continued to struggle Shizuo decided to drop him. "Fuck you." When Izaya stood up he looked at Shinra. "Who the hell are you?"

Surprised, Shinra looked between Shizuo and Izaya for a moment. "Izaya, are your memorys gone?"

When the informant just looked around he knew that was a yes. But Shizuo was still pissed and hit his head. "Answer the damn question, you stupid flea."

Izaya growled and turned back to Shizuo, then turned to Shinra. "If you were asking me, I have no idea who I am, or any of you stupid fucks. The only thing I remember is waking up to this stupid brute over me and looking like he was going to shit himself. Then the dumb ass picked me up and brought me here."

Shinra nodded before turning to Shizuo, who explained that he saw Izaya in Ikebukuro and picked up the nearest thing, a trash can, and threw it at him. Which hit. But then when he checked he thought the flea was dead, unfortunetly he wasn't but he lost his memory.

Shinra nodded again before signalling for Izaya to follow him, which he didn't. So Shizuo picked him up and carried him to the room Shinra was in. The moment his butt hit the chair Shinra started examining Izaya. When he was done he grabbed his coffee and told Shizuo and Celty to follow him, then locked Izaya in the room and ignored his yelling.

Shinra sighed, and Shizuo knew it was going to be bad even before Shinra opened his mouth. "He obviously has memory loss, but right now I can't say if he'll get it back or not. It could be back in a few hours or days, or even years, or it could never come back. I'm not sure what situation would be better, but until we know for sure he's going to have to stay with you, Shizuo."

"No." Shizuo wasn't going to waste his time on the stupid flea.

"He can't stay here, and he can't go back to a life he knows nothing about. That would just make things worse." Shinra tried to explain.

"So why can't Celty watch him at his house? No need for both of us to ever live in the same house."

Celty just made a signal with her smoky substance after she took off her cat bike hat.

Shinra sighed and filled up his coffee cup. "Please? Just for now. When I know how severe the damage is then he won't have to. Either his memory will come back or we'll give him a new life. A few weeks, a month at most."

Shizuo sighed and he knew he would accept. He also knew this was going to be the longest moth of his life.


	3. Snuggle Buddies

New Chapter! Yay! Reviews? Pwease?

* * *

When Shinra said that Izaya was okay, aside from losing his memory, Shizuo picked him up again and started walking home. Izaya struggled at first but then soon just let it go and hung on Shizuos shoulder.

When Shizuo finally got home he was surprised to find that he had forgotten about Izaya on the way home, he didn't even feel his weight. After Shizuo started going in the door Izaya started struggling again.

"Let me go! I'm not going in there! I won't live with you! I don't want to! Fuck off! Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me fucking go!" Izaya continued to struggle while Shizuo just sighed and waited for him to calm down. Once Izaya started to tire out and clam down Shizuo went inside and shut the door before dumping Izaya on the ground.

"Wait here, I'll get you some cloths. Bathroom is first door on the right, and you're sleeping in the guest room, which is the first door on the left. Uhm.. you can make food if you get to hungry, but don't go wild. And you can try to leave but I will find you and bring you back, but the first time you run away I'm tying you up," Shizuo tried to remember if he was missing anything. "Okay... stay..." Shizuo made a motion for Izaya to stay like he was a dog then went to his room.

Annoyed, Izaya huffed and started looking around, to tired to try and run away tonight. He was surprised at how clean it was. It wasn't spotless but it wasn't dirty, just like he picks up but not enough time to actually clean it. Izaya kind of wanted to get cleaning supply's and clean it for him. He didn't know why but the fact that it wasn't spotless was really starting to bother him.

Instead of digging through everything for cleaner he decided to go look for something to eat. He wasn't too hungry but he figured a snack would get him through the night. He looked in all of the cabinets, looking for something healthy, but all he could see were sweets and junk food. Annoyed he looked in the fridge, only to find a bunch of milk, cakes, and some little things to snack on, but nothing seriously healthy. In the freezer he just found a bunch of meals that you stick in the microwave when you're to lazy to actually make food.

Izaya jumped when Shizuo sneezed behind him, not hearing the blonde come into the kitchen. When he turned around Shizuo was carrying something black and red in his hands. Izaya gave up on the thought of finding actual food and settled on a cheese stick he found.

"You can wear these for tonight. Tomorrow after work I'll stop by your place and get you clothing that fit you better... if you want I can order something..." Shizuo handed Izaya the cloths in his hands, staring at the cheese stick as if it was something vile.

"Something wrong?" Izaya looked annoyed when Shizuo looked up.

"No. I just never understood how you people eat those. They make me so sick, and they taste disgusting." Shizuo murmured as he gestured to the cheese.

Izaya looked at Shizuo as if he were insane. "You people? And it's much better than all the junk food you have. You don't even have fruits... who doesn't have fruits? They're so good and so healthy." Izaya sounded as if he were personally offended.

"Exactly. They're healthy. That's disgusting. And the sweets are good. Go change, then go to bed. Don't move around to much or I wont be able to sleep, and will probably smash your head in the morning without meaning to..." Shizuo looked like the idea sounded good. When he snapped out of his daze he walked over to the wall and turned on the alarm Izaya hadn't noticed before.

After Izaya got dressed he quietly slipped out of the bathroom and into the guest room. When he slipped into the bed it felt small, even though it was almost twice his size. He thought that maybe he normally slept in a bigger bed. With that thought he drifted off into a lovely world that made no sense to him.

* * *

~X~

When Shizuo woke up he knew something was off. He looked around and didn't find anything off. After another look around he leaned over and picked up his alarm clock and was immediately annoyed. It was only 2 in the morning. He sighed and set the clock down, assuming Izaya had to go pee or something and the door or something woke him up. He layed back down and started to drift off when an arm wrapped around him. He jumped at first, but when he looked down he thought that it was a chiles arm. But it was too long, and a child would never find a way into his house. He looked over and was surprised at how peaceful Izaya looked when he was asleep.

Before he lost his memory Izaya always had the look of pure evil on his face, and after he got hit he looked like the most annoyed person ever, but asleep he looked peaceful. He didn't look like the bastard who ruined Shizuos life, and he didn't look like the ass wipe who called Celty a slut. He looked like a guy who just had the first moment to relax in a while, but still had a nice life.

Shizuo was about to push him off the bed when Izaya snuggled into him, almost looking like a child. Shizuo sighed and wrapped one of his arms around Izaya, holding him until he fell asleep again.

* * *

~X~

When Izaya woke up the first thing he noticed was that someone was next to him. Then he realized that he wasn't in the same bed as he was yesterday. When he tried to sit up the arms around him pulled him closer, making it impossible for him to move. He sighed and looked down, blushing when he saw that the chest that he was laying on was bare. He started to wiggle and Shizuo woke up, annoyed at being woken up yet again.

Shizuo let go of Izaya and sat up, stretching and popping his back. Izaya was confused for a moment before turning to yell at Shizuo, then blushing again when he saw his bare chest again.

"Why the hell am I in here? I know I for sure I went to bed in the other room." Izaya looked pissed as hell and Shizuo wanted to start laughing, but wasn't in the mood for fighting this morning.

"I don't know. I woke up and you were in here. No my fault if you couldn't stay away even in sleep." Shizuo chuckled to himself then stood up and Izaya realized that he was only in his boxers.

"Right. Your fag ass probably wanted to rape me so you brought me in here then realized how amazingly god like I am and realized you couldn't defile such a perfect being and settled on hugging me through the night." Izaya started to blush. Shizuo was confused, but Izaya remembered his dream perfectly and he was kind of scared about regaining his memories. His dream involved Shizuo himself and some Ootoro. Shaking his head slightly Izaya got out of bed and made a move to go to the guest room when Shizuos voice practically yelled from across the room.

"I'll go get your cloths first, so you can stay in those a little longer. I'll be back after I get them then I'll leave for work. I can come back for lunch if you want. If not then I'll be back around 9." Shizuo was dressed by the time he finished, annoyed that Izaya didn't turn around and look him in the eyes even though he was talking to him.

"Let me go with you."

Shizuo was shocked. "You can't. Not yet. We want to make sure that you aren't actually injured before we show you your old life again."

"I'm fine. Even that odd thing that calls itself a doctor said so. If I regain my memories then I can stay there. If not I'll come back with you." Izaya was annoyed at the fact that Shizuo wanted to keep him inside.

"Not yet. Just stay here. If you still really want to go tomorrow then I'll take you tomorrow, just... not right now. Okay?" Shizuo headed towards the front door as he spoke.

Izaya didn't say anything as Shizuo walked away and left. As soon as Izaya heard the door click he walked towards it, listening for Shizuos footsteps to fade. When they did he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He looked down and realized that there was a key to open the door both ways. You couldn't lock it without a key and you couldn't unlock it and get out without a key.

Annoyed Izaya found a window and looked out. It lead into an alleyway, but he was about 6 stories up. He looked around a saw a pole a few feet away. He got shoes and jumped to the pole, sliding slightly but making the jump.

When Izaya got down he went to the end of the ally just to see Shizuo come his way. He ducked behind a trashcan and waited for Shizuo to pass to start following, knowing he had nowhere to go but with Shizuo while he still had no memories.

When Shizuo got on the train Izaya cursed, then waited 'til the guys weren't looking and jumped the train, getting onto the section behind Shizuos. Izaya hid but kept his eyes on Shizuo until they got off of the train. When they started walking again Izaya wondered why he was living with Shizuo so far away if he lived all the way over here.

When they got to a building Izaya didn't recognize Shizuo went right in before Izaya waited a few minutes and followed. He caught up to the blonde and tried to blend in with the crowd that was on the elevator with Shizuo. When Shizuo got off Izaya watched him until he turned a hall, then ran down that hall and watched until Shizuo got a key and went into a house.

Izaya ran so that he caught the door before it shut and he didn't have a way in.

When Shizuo heard the door hit something he turned around and saw Izaya, pushing the door back open. He sighed, not at all surprised that the informant followed him. He waited until Izaya walked up to him before looking for the fleas bedroom.

"I live here?" Izaya sounded surprised, like he didn't think he had it in him to do such a good job at whatever his job was.

"Yes. You're an information broker and a pain in my ass." Shizuo was annoyed, he couldn't find the fleas freaking bedroom. He was seconds away from breaking everything when he noticed stairs. He went up and realized that the fleas room was a whole freaking floor. Still annoyed he got cloths for a few weeks and went back downstairs, only to find the flea knocked out by the living room and some chick he didn't know standing over him.


End file.
